Just Once
by iSpankzz
Summary: He crushed her. Her dreams, her hope. Everything. She can't take it anymore. She has to do something. And prison isn't even a thought anymore.


**A/N:****This is my first ever sad story. I was depressed the day I actually wrote it. But I decided to put it up to day. It's just a simple one shot about Jasper and Bella's relationship. It was terrible for me to write, and actually almost made me cry when I re-read it. I hope you all like it, And as for my readers who read my story 'How I Roll' with the same pairing. I will be finishing it. This is just a short one shot I wanted to make. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight the movie nor the book. The characters and any recognizable plot belong to the sole right owner, Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy. (:**

**I Hate You.**

Bella woke up in the middle of the night like she normally had. The graphic nightmare caused sweat to drip off of her. She knew before long he'd be home, the pain would start again, so she couldn't rest no more.

She pulled herself out of the blankets and against the cold headboard she shared with him. The night was turning to light. Often lately he stayed out later and later and would come home drunk. It wasn't sex no more, as it was rape. She was abused relentlessly on plenty of occasions. She didn't love him no more, neither did he love her.

_She hated him._

As much as she wished for everything to be normal again, she knew she never would. He wouldn't change. And if by some miracle he did, she knew she'd leave him then and there without a thought. _Hate. Despise. Disgust._

She began to cry endlessly, just wishing for it to all be over. She heard the door slam down stairs and wiped her tears away. Moments later she felt his presence in the room immediately. "Bella…" Jaspers voice was velvet, and for the tiniest second, she forgot who he really was, and her heartbeat skipped.

A fraction of a second later she felt her body being flung to the floor. "Bitch, you're supposed to be naked when I get home!" He yelled in her face. His breath reeked of beer and cigarettes. His clothes and body smelled of sex.

_He cheated again. _Not a big surprise there. She took off her close and climbed back onto the bed.

"No, bitch, tonight things change. Put your clothes back on and get downstairs. I'll be down in a moment. And don't even _**think **_about leaving. Or I'll find you and slit your throat." He said menacingly, making her stomach jolt.

The tears she held back flowed over silently as she did as she was told. She put her clothes on quickly and hurried down the stairs, making sure to sit patiently on the couch in the living room.

This was all new to her, it had always been beatings or rape, and it all took place upstairs, so worriedly she began crying softly. She had no idea what he was doing, until she heard the metal scraping sound of a knife on metal upstairs.

'_NO!' _her head screamed at her, _'he wouldn't take it that far…' _

But surely enough the sound came a few more times, over and over

She cried and began panicking; her only thought was to get his shotgun from the kitchen closet. She decided that if that failed, either way she was dead, and at least with the shotgun she had a chance. She stole away into the kitchen and quietly got the gun from the closet. She felt to see if it was loaded and sighed thankfully.

_It was loaded._

She grabbed it and got it ready to shoot; she stood hidden behind the frame of the kitchen doorway, the shotgun pointed upwards. She shook all over but took a deep breath and calmed herself. _It's either him or me_. She told herself. The scraping sound stopped and she heard the sound of combat boots slowly dragging down the stairs. She held her breath in as she heard him stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"…Bellaaaa…" The sound of his voice was no longer velvety, but a deep menacing one that made her shake from the inside out at the sound of it.

He walked slowly around the corner and into the darkness of the kitchen. She walked quietly behind him and evened the barrel with the back of his head. Then she thought for a second _that would be to painless…_

So she lowered it. She flicked on the light quickly then said, "Good-bye baby." He went to turn around when she pulled the trigger, the bullet lodging itself in the far side of his stomach. He yelped as loud as possible and fell onto the floor in a bloody heap.

"W-Why Bella…? I'm your husband…" He moaned out, holding his stomach. Her laugh was one that of evil

"You aren't my husband. You don't love me. I'm sick of your beatings, I'm sick of your rape. You hurt me Jasper. _I loved you. _And you didn't love me back. What did I do wrong?" She said and turned away as he choked up mouthful of blood.

"I'm sorry….P-Please…" He begged, but he did nothing but watched him wither in pain.

"How does it feel to be unloved and hurt?" She asked him.

She grabbed the knife he was holding and jabbed it into his stomach. She just laughed as he cried. His breathing became ragged, the blood oozed out faster, and his skin became pale. Then with one last cough, _he died_.

**A/N: Well this is a terrible story in my opinion. I think that maybe it should have been rated M for the blood and horror, but I decided I'd get more reviews with making it T. And besides, I don't think it was that goory or anything. Please review by the way. I love them (:**

**Just click that little button down there (:**


End file.
